


don't ever leave me this way

by Doranwen



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: She cannot lose another person in her life.  Not now.Maggie's thoughts before, during, and after the hospital scene in 1x16.





	don't ever leave me this way

**Author's Note:**

> I have an exchange assignment to write, and [numerous WIPs](https://doranwen.dreamwidth.org/2018/10/09/) that I should be working on (particularly the Rookie Blue ones I want so badly to get going again)… but that hospital scene in 1x16 got to me. Reading [this fic](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13234399/1/Hopefully-Never) helped me get a handle on my thoughts about it, and I was suddenly inspired to write this little fic. Tagged Maggie only as it's all from her POV and doesn't feature any dialogue.

She sees OA begin to move and her world drops into slow motion. The sound of the gunshot sends shockwaves through her body. _No, no, no…_ She cannot lose another person in her life. Not now. Her heart thuds against her chest as she leaps around the security guard towards Sam. She yells at the others, frantic to get to OA, but she cannot leave the kid free to hurt anyone else.

She breathes almost normally, but struggles to take in enough air as she tears open OA's vest. The shirt underneath is smooth, unmarked, and she tries to decelerate her racing heart as she reassures him that he'll be fine. His answering words are casual, far too casual. Does he not realize just how differently this could have ended?

At the hospital, she sits quietly as OA is checked out, some of her fear transforming into anger. When the doctor lets them go, she tells him what he did was stupid, that it could have gotten someone killed. His acknowledgment emerges in a tolerant tone, as if she's chastising him about an interrogation approach. It fuels the anger inside her and she channels it into her next words, pointing out his own vulnerability.

She can tell that it's finally getting through to him; his voice is shaky, and his eyes look much like hers feel. She's holding back the tears by a thread. When he tries to blame it on instinct, though, she turns scathing. Instincts like that wouldn't get them through Quantico, and he knows it. But she can't hold that tone for long, as the tears fight to emerge. Her own voice quivers as she finally tells him the effect his actions had on her. As she orders him never to repeat it, she can see in his face that he's starting to understand; she's lost too much already.

She has to turn away when Sam's father steps up to speak to OA, to wipe her eyes. And she can't face the man whose son's actions almost cost her partner's life. Their job is to save the innocent, not to risk their own lives trying to save someone who was willing to murder others for fame. She can understand why OA tried, but she will never approve. He is the one person she can count on to have her back day in and day out. He's the one constant she has right now, and he can never, ever throw that away so recklessly again.

She already lost Jason, and she's not sure she'll ever be able to let anyone else into her heart the same way. Work has become her salvation, the one thing that keeps going no matter what. OA's presence at her side is the only support she's allowed herself. If she ever lost him too… She swallows down the faint nausea that threatens at that thought. She can't lose OA. She can't.

She shrugs helplessly at him when the man leaves. For once he has no words in response, and he finally walks over and wraps an arm around her shoulders. He tells her that he's sorry; she doesn't ask whether he's apologizing for risking his life or just for scaring her. The adrenaline's worn off by now, and she leans her head against his side briefly in acceptance of his apology. The fear will take longer to dissipate. She battles a fresh wave of tears when the thought returns: _I almost lost him._ She covers it up by pulling away and ordering him outside. Sleep will be a long time coming this night.


End file.
